(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer casing, and particularly to a computer casing which has firm structure and large dissipation area and which is easy to be recycled when discarded.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Devices and components associated with computers, for instance, hard disk, main board, and Central Processing Unit (CPU) etc., are developed rapidly with develop of information technology. Processed data involved in multimedia computation are more enormous, and computing speed is promoted quickly, making operating temperature of computation devices and Integrated Circuit (IC) components in the computers become high in excess. Chips on the main board usually give out a great deal of heat during operation. It tends to affect normal performance and even to lower operation speed or shorten lifespan thereof without measures to dissipate heat appropriately. Heat sink and fans are solutions to this problem currently.
A conventional computer casing has a frame with panels on sides thereof. Electronic components and main board are mounted inside the computer casing. CPU is mounted on the main board. Heat sink is also provided on the main board and covers the CPU. A fan is disposed on the heat sink. The heat sink absorbs heat generated by the CPU and expands heat area. The fan blows to dissipate the heat.
However, the frame and panels of the computer casing are detachably assembled together by means of screws. This makes the computer casing weak. Moreover, besides CPU, other components on the main board may generate heat. Space interior the computer casing is closed, so heat therein fails to give out of the computer casing. Heat is recycled inside the computer casing, and correspondingly dissipation effect can not be optimal. Exorbitant high temperature may decrease operation efficiency of CPU and even damage it. On the other hand, a host computer often has metal frame, plastic panels and electronic components, which are respectively made of different material. When the host computer is spoiled and needs to be recycled, the frame, the panels and the components have to be detached and classified, resulting in troublesome recycling process. A computer casing which can solve above problems is desired.